More and more people are enjoying a great variety of water sports. These sports range from fishing and boating to water skiing and sailing. One thing most of these endeavors have in common is the need for some sort of propulsion, with the most common form of propulsion being a combustion engine or wind power.
While this mode of propulsion is quite effective, there are times when it is not acceptable or simply not desired. For example, if the boat is to be used for fishing, the noise of a motor may not be desired, yet a sail boat is not suitable. Still further, there are times when a person simply wants a type of exercise that is not attainable using a sailboat or a motor boat.
Accordingly, the art has included designs for boats that are manually powered by pedals or the like. These designs range from strictly pedal boats to combinations of bicycles and boats.
However, many of these pedal boats are too cumbersore to transport to a particular location, and thus are of little use unless a person has a truck or like vehicle. If a person simply has a car and wants to place the pedal boat in the trunk of that car, it is not possible with the pedal boats presently available.
Accordingly, there is a need for a collapsible water bike-type vehicle that is driven by manually rotating pedals and yet can be collapsed into a small package and can be easily knocked down and set up without the need of special tools.